


One Shots with Friends

by Btsarmy12v, Jjangjjang, Secretly_Peaches



Category: Original Work, Sally Face (Video Games), 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Cute Kim Namjoon | RM, F/F, F/M, Gen, Kim Namjoon | RM is a Dork, M/M, Min Yoongi | Suga Is Whipped, Multi, One Shot, One Shot Collection, Other, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Sub Kim Namjoon | RM, Two Shot
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-03
Updated: 2020-12-03
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:48:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 119
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27866393
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Btsarmy12v/pseuds/Btsarmy12v, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jjangjjang/pseuds/Jjangjjang, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Secretly_Peaches/pseuds/Secretly_Peaches
Summary: Me and my friends writing one and two shots on our favorite fandoms.
Relationships: Kim Namjoon | RM/Min Yoongi | Suga
Kudos: 1





	1. Chapter 1

Welcome to friends writing bullshit where there are three people who may or may not update with one shots.


	2. Recommendations

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> If you want a certain prompt just comment it (we may change the fandom)

We are open to doing about anything (even smut ya nasties).

There are some we won't do :

NO RAPE

NO PEDOPHILIA  
( in our state the age of concent is 16. If there are underage characters they are both 16 or older but still minors.)

NO BEASTIALITY

Again there are multiple authors on this work and each one has their own writing style and schedule so please be respectful. Constructive criticism is accepted but out right hate will not be tolerated.

On a lighter note we hope that we can have a good time improving our writing skills with an audience.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The titles of each chapter will have the fandom, ship, and tags for that chapter in particular.

**Author's Note:**

> Fun.


End file.
